Suspicions
by WWESpongefan
Summary: After years of friendship, Sandy starts to get suspicious over Spongebob's change in behavior. His change in behavior is a result of his feelings for her that he has always had.
1. Chapter 1

**Suspicions**

Spongebob had just gotten home from work and was looking for some kind of excitement. Just then Sandy had called him, asking him to come over. Since he had nothing else to do he was happy to come over, plus it had been weeks since he had seen Sandy. With work and boating school, he hardly every got to spend time with his friends anymore. Sure he sees Squidward and Patrick every day, but not seeing Sandy was doing something to him.

Once he arrived at Sandy's house, they greeted each other. He didn't know what, but it seemed like there was something different about Sandy. When he asked her if anything was different about her, she gave him a look but answered no. Now he felt embarrassed because she knew that he was staring at her. Sandy continued to stare at him for a while until she broke the silence.

So Spongebob… Is there something on your mind?

Oh just how today went at work. It's nothing really… Hey Sandy are you up for some karate?

You bet, but can you handle it?

Of course I can. I can handle anything.

So they had their karate match, but like any other time Sandy ends up winning. A few minutes go by and Sandy starts working on an experiment. Spongebob had not left because he was interested by what she was working on. Sandy was so busy working that she didn't notice Spongebob staring at her again until he sighed. She looked at him and saw this weird look on his face. She was a little freaked out because this was the second time she caught him staring at her.

Spongebob… Why do you keep staring at me like that?

Oh was I staring? Sorry I didn't realize that I was doing that… Well would you look at the time… I really should be getting home. I do have to work tomorrow. I'll see you later Sandy.

(He runs out the door. Sandy just stands there puzzled, and then says to herself…)

Yeah I'll see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok for the record I tend to switch my writing techniques when necessary. I also apologize if the characters seem out of character. If I need dialogue to be separate then I'm going to separate it and I will use quotation marks for the dialogue. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys chapter two.**

**Chapter two**

Once Spongebob got home he fed Gary, took a shower, and wrote in his diary before he went to bed.

(In Spongebob's diary)

Dear Diary,

I went over to Sandy's house today and something seemed different about her. When I asked her if there was anything different about her, she said no. Then I felt embarrassed because she knew that I was looking at her. Then a little bit later I couldn't help but look at her again. She was working on a science experiment and I was interested in it. I must have done something that caught her attention and it distracted her. She yelled at me and asked me why I was staring at her. To be honest I don't know why I was staring at her because I haven't always stared at her. There is either something about her that has changed, or something in me that has changed. Whatever it is I can't help but want to know what it is. When I went over there it felt like my stomach was in knots, my hands were all sweaty, and I felt really nervous. I don't know what is happening to me, but I need to find out why.

(End of diary entry)

The next day at work Spongebob was working like he normally would until Sandy came in during his lunch break. They usually sat together when he went on lunch break, which made him nervous this time. When he saw her coming towards him his heart started pounding as if he were running a marathon. Sandy ordered a krabby patty and sat down with him anyway. Then she started to talk to him.

"Hey Spongebob we need to talk."

"Ok… what do you want to talk about Sandy?"

"When you came over yesterday you seemed nervous about something."

"Maybe I was."

"Do you want to talk about it Spongebob?"

"You know I would if I could remember what I was nervous about."

"Did you ever think that it could be those krabby patties?"

"Why would it be the krabby patties?"

"It could be affecting your mood and behavior"

"Why do you say that?"

"I know every time I eat a krabby patty it changes my mood"

"I never really thought about that. Maybe you're right Sandy."

"I guess I better get going, your break is probably about over."

"It is about over. I'll see you later Sandy."

"Ok, bye Spongebob."

When Sandy left Spongebob went back to work and started thinking that maybe it was the krabby patties making him nervous. He thought that was weird because krabby patties had never made him nervous before. It had to be something else because he only felt nervous when Sandy was around. He decided that when he got off work, he was going to see Sandy again to see if he felt any different.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm wanting to make this chapter a little longer and a little more exciting, but this may cause me to make the characters out of character.**

**Chapter Three**

When Spongebob arrived at Sandy's house, his nervous feeling returned. He then realized that whatever he was nervous about, that it was not because of the krabby patties. He just didn't understand why he was getting so nervous around her. There was something that he didn't want her to find out, but he sensed that Sandy was starting to get suspicious. He knew that she was waiting on him so he grabbed his helmet and entered the tree dome.

Sandy seen him come in and was happy to see him, but was slightly worried about him because of their earlier conversation. She saw the look on his face, it was a happy face, but she could still sense that something was bothering him. To start a conversation with him she offered him some tea and cookies. While they ate she was determined to figure out what it was that was bothering him.

"Hi Spongebob how was work."

"It was great Sandy."

"Would you like some tea and cookies Spongebob?"

"Sure."

(Sandy left to get the cookies and tea. Spongebob was sitting there thinking to himself. When she came back she noticed that he seemed down.)

"I'm back Spongebob… You seem down… Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"It wasn't the krabby patties that were making me nervous… It was you Sandy."

"You have never been nervous around me before. How do I make you nervous?"

"Maybe you have always made me nervous, but it has just now really started affecting me."

"I don't understand Spongebob… Why do I make you nervous?"

"Well… sometimes when I accidentally do something you get upset, and sometimes it results in one of us getting hurt physically, emotionally, or sometimes both. I just hope that if we ever get into an argument in the future that it doesn't affect our friendship."

"Spongebob we've been friends for years and you should know by now that nothing is going to ruin that."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, but I do have an anger problem. I'm just sorry that I've yelled at you in the past for no good reason."

"It's ok Sandy, that's all in the past."

"For some reason though… it still feels like you are keeping something from me."

(Spongebob then starts to get nervous and says…)

"What do you mean Sandy?"

"Like some kind of secret that you have about me."

"Why would I keep secrets from you Sandy?"

"There is something that you don't want me to know."

"How would you know?"

"As a scientist I've studied your type of behavior before and it's obvious to me that you are hiding something from me."

"So what if I am."

(Sandy starts getting frustrated at him and is almost at the point where she is yelling at him.)

"Spongebob… communication is an important key role in friendship. Why are you not communicating with me?"

"Some things are better left untold Sandy. You wouldn't understand."

"Spongebob… if you don't want to tell me then get out and never talk to me again!"

He starts to cry and runs out of the tree dome. Sandy then regrets yelling at him and is really worried at this point because she has never seen him this upset. Sandy decided that she would apologize the next day. She didn't know if he would forgive her, but she had to apologize. She then decided to write in her diary.

(In Sandy's diary)

Dear Diary,

Today I knew that something was wrong with Spongebob. He's been very nervous around me lately. He said that he was nervous because of some of the things that have happened in the past. I'll admit that I do have anger problems, but I told him that we have been friends for years and that nothing was going to ruin it. Now I'm not so sure. I was sure that maybe there was something else that he was keeping from me, I had my suspicions. He looked really nervous when I said that, but now whether he was or not I made a mistake that could've caused us our friendship. Communication is important between friends, but I shouldn't have made him try to tell me something that he didn't want to tell me. Now I am not sure if he wants to be my friend anymore. I yelled at him and told him to never talk to me again. That was the anger in me, which I know causes me a lot of problems. I don't know if Spongebob will ever forgive me, I don't know if I can even forgive myself, but I have to at least apologize tomorrow.

(End of diary entry)

Sandy went to bed that night, but could not go to bed because she felt guilty about the way she yelled at Spongebob. He wasn't doing much better, he was still crying over the fact that Sandy kicked him out and because she didn't want to talk to him. He decided to write in his diary to try to ease the pain.

(In Spongebob's diary)

Dear Diary,

Today I think that I really blew it between Sandy and me. I may have just ruined our friendship because she doesn't even want to talk to me. After that comment I have never felt so sad and heartbroken, but now I think that I just found out something. Maybe I was in love with Sandy all along. I've always liked her and maybe I had a little crush on her, but lately it felt much stronger than that. Now that Sandy doesn't even want to talk to me how can I tell her how I feel?

(End of diary entry)

Neither Spongebob nor Sandy slept well that night. If they slept at all they woke up with tears in their eyes thinking about each other. Both of them wanted to talk to each other, but were afraid to. Sandy would just have to wait until the next day to apologize, and Spongebob would have to listen and understand. Sandy would have to understand what Spongebob is feeling and what he has always felt, but all of this will have to wait until tomorrow.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this will be my last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter four**

It was Sunday morning and Spongebob did not have to work, but he kind of wished that he did, especially since he was upset about what had happened the day before. He wished that there was something that he could do to take his mind off of her, but Patrick was out of town, Squidward didn't want to play, and Gary was still asleep. Spongebob decided to watch television, but everything that he turned it to reminded him of Sandy so he turned it back off. He then decided to look through his photo album and try to think of the good times that he had with Sandy.

When Sandy got up, she remembered what had happened that day before and knew that she had to apologize to Spongebob. It was still early so she decided to watch her television for a while. She watched a movie that reminded her of her and Spongebob. The people in the movie were friends at first, but a fight had turned them into enemies. Sandy hoped that the same thing didn't happen between her and Spongebob. When the movie was over she went over to Spongebob's house.

She knocked on his door with her head looking down to the ground because she didn't want to see the look on his face when he answered the door. She didn't even know if he would answer the door. If he did answer the door she would apologize, but she would still be worried that he wouldn't accept her apology. He finally answered the door and they spoke.

"Sandy what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize Spongebob."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me ever again."

(Sandy starts to cry at this point.)

"I am so sorry Spongebob… I really am. I was mad at the time… and I really didn't mean to say what I said, but I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again… I don't deserve to have you as my friend."

(Sandy then looked at him and he didn't seem sad or angry at all, but instead he smiled at her while reaching for her and pulling her into a hug.)

"I don't understand Spongebob… How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Forgiveness is a part of friendship Sandy, but to be honest I was never mad. I was just sad and worried about our friendship."

"I was too Spongebob and… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sandy."

"No it's not ok; I shouldn't have tried to force you into saying or doing something that you didn't want to do."

"No I'm sorry Sandy. I shouldn't keep secrets from you, but I just wasn't ready to tell you, but I'm ready now because there is something that you really need to know."

"What's that Spongebob?"

"The reason that I didn't tell you is because I didn't think that you would understand how I feel."

"You can tell me anything that you want and I will try my best to understand."

"Ok, but if something goes wrong… I really don't want it to affect our friendship… Sandy our friendship means everything to me."

"Me too Spongebob, but whatever happens I promise that I will not get mad and that it will not affect our friendship."

"Ok good… Well here goes nothing… Sandy over the years that we have known each other I think that I have always had a crush on you, but now it is so much more than that. Sandy… I'm in love with you."

"Wow... now I see why it was so hard for you to tell me. You were afraid that I wouldn't feel the same way, but… I love you too Spongebob."

(Spongebob's face lit up because he couldn't believe what he had just heard.)

"You really mean it Sandy?"

"Yes I really do. All this time we have felt the same way about each other and we were both too afraid to admit it."

"Well that's love for you."

"It does strange things to you."

"You were right all along Sandy. Communication is the most important thing in friendship."

"It is the most important thing in any relationship Spongebob."

"I promise that from now on I will tell you anything that's bothering me, but only if you want to hear it."

"Oh sure Spongebob, I would be glad to help you with anything."

"I just have on question Sandy."

"Ok and what would that be?"

"Is it really possible for us to have a relationship Sandy?"

"Anything is possible Spongebob, but whether I'm wearing a helmet or whether you're wearing a helmet it still doesn't change how we feel."

"Right, and who knows… maybe one day neither one of us will have to use a helmet."

"Well both of us can go a little while without a helmet."

After Sandy said that she quickly took off her helmet and kissed Spongebob on the lips. He was shocked at first but kissed her back. Both of them knew that it was the greatest moment of their lives. Neither of them wanted it to end, but Sandy put her helmet back on and got rid of the water. They were both quiet for a while because they couldn't believe what just happened. Spongebob was the first one to speak.

"Ok so I guess it is possible… that was amazing."

"Sorry Spongebob was it too soon to do that?"

"No it's fine."

"Ok so now what Spongebob?"

"How about we go see a movie?"

"Alright that sounds great."

(So I guess you could say that the movie they went to was their first date. The next day they ate lunch together like they always had only this time Patrick noticed something different.)

"You guys are acting funny… Did I miss something?"

"You sure did Patrick… Sandy and I are dating now."

"Oh yes finally! It took you guys long enough."

"What do you mean Patrick?"

"Oh come on Sandy… the whole town knew that you guys were into each other before you guys even started dating, it was fate all along."

(Patrick then leaves and it is just Spongebob and Sandy again.)

"Do you think Patrick is right Sandy?"

"He could be Spongebob… I mean maybe we were meant to be together all along, especially since we have always loved each other."

They looked around to make sure that no one was watching them and since no one was Sandy took off her helmet and they kissed. To their surprise someone was watching them and not just anyone; it was Patrick with a camera. Patrick quickly took a picture of them while they were kissing and then ran off. Sandy put her helmet back on and saw Patrick with a camera running off laughing. Spongebob and Sandy were both embarrassed and they both ran after Patrick. They never caught up with Patrick so then entered his rock with only one thing to say.

"Oh yeah that is definitely going in my secret box."

(The End)


End file.
